


The New Assistant

by taytaymilmil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, F/M, Johnny x Reader - Freeform, NCT 2018, Office, Office Romance, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, nctzen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytaymilmil/pseuds/taytaymilmil
Summary: Johnny had it all in his life. A nice house in a gated community. Many nice cars. The looks that any women would love. The brains. But, he's hiding his deepest fear, of falling in love.This story was on my wattpad but, i brought it over here.
Kudos: 11





	1. The Interview

He was the CEO of the largest financial institution in the country. At a young age, he moved up the ranks and is in charge of people who are 10 - 20 years older than he is. 

At 24 years old, he has never been in love before. He has had flings with women in the past but, nothing serious. Work consumed him, every single day. He wanted to make sure that his company was being the best in the business.

"Johnny, you need to interview for your new assistant today." a member of his Human Resources team told him on the bright, cold winter Monday morning. He sighed as he leaned back in his leather chair in his office, overlooking the city.

"How many?" He asked as he turned around and opened up his laptop. The man from Human Resources shuffled through his paperwork, "Um.. it looks like only 1 today." He said looking up at him.

Thank god, only one. This will be easy. He thought to himself.

"Here is her resume, and she is waiting out in the lobby." He said as he set down the resume.

"Give me 10 minutes, then send her in please." Johnny said as he took a look over her resume.

Y/n Resume. He glanced over it, nodded as he noticed pieces of information that impressed him.

After 10 minutes passed, the member of Human Resources walks out into the lobby and up to you. "y/n he's ready to see you now.." You nodded, as you stood up. You fixed your black dress that you bought for the interview and grabbed your bag. You got this y/n. He's just a CEO of a huge bank. He won't care what you look like. You walk through the large glass double doors and headed to the end of the hallway.

You didn't know much about this CEO, all that you knew was that he is looking for an assistant and you needed the job to finish your degree at uni. As you reached the doors to his office, you took a deep breath and turned open the doorknob and walked in.

Johnny heard the door open as he was standing in the corner of his office and turned around. His eyes traced up from the floor and met your eyes as you walked in. "Hello, y/n, Please take a seat." He said as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

As you walked in, you saw him turned around. He's young. I wasn't expecting this. You nodded your head as he spoke and took a seat in front of his desk and set your bag down. "So, y/n" He said as he grabbed your resume again. You sat on the edge of the chair. "Yes?" you asked. Wow. His voice is deep.

"So, tell me.. Why do you want to work here?" He asked as he set the paper down, looking at you intensely. You nodded your head. "I am currently in Uni and I am looking for my first job within the banking industry that will help me grow. I believe that your company and this position would be a great fit." You said, nervously. Johnny's face was impressed by the answer. He took a sip of his coffee as he relaxed in his chair. "As my assistant, you're job is to schedule my meetings, respond to emails and paperwork. Also, make sure that I have everything I need at any time in the day. Are you okay with late at night phone calls or text messages?" He asked as he looked at her. You nodded your head as you tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear. "I am perfectly okay with that." You responded back. Johnny noticed something was you tucked your hair away but, shook it off. "Great. Can you start tomorrow?" He asked.

Oh my god. I got the job. As excited you were, you smiled big. "Absolutely, I'll be in at 7am." Johnny was shocked by the response. "7am.. Really?" He said. "I have class at 10am tomorrow so I want to come in early enough to start before I have to leave, is that okay?" you asked as you watched him. "That is great." He said as he got up from his chair and walked around his desk, over to your chair. "I will see you in the morning y/n." He said as he reached out his hand to shake yours. You stood up smiling, "great, have a good day" you said as you shook his hand back, grabbed your bag and left the office. Johnny felt a warm feeling as your hands met. He couldn't explain it.

As you left the office, the member of Human Resources comes back in. "How did it go?" he asked as he looked at Johnny. "We have my new assistant." Johnny replied as he walked back around his desk and sat down.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day in your new role. Wonder how it will go?

Tuesday morning came fast for you, as you were getting ready at your apartment you found yourself nervous. First day working. I wonder how it will go. Walking into the bathroom you finished up your subtle makeup, straightening your hair and pulling it back into a low ponytail. After finishing getting dressed in your black pants, soft pink blouse you slipped on your black heeled booties and grabbed your bookbag and your purse as you headed to work.

The alarm went off at 5:30am and Johnny rolls over and turns it off. He gets up and immediately begins to look at his phone for emails. As he was getting ready his phone was glued to his hand practically. He grabbed his jacket and headed out to his car, 2019 Mercedes S-class. He hopped in and headed to the office.

You arrive and looked at your phone, 6:45am. Wow, I'm early. You take the elevator up to the top floor of the building and headed down the hallway. A guy walks out of the office to greet you, "Good Morning y/n. Let me show you where your desk is." He smiled as he led you down another hallway to your desk. Your computer is set up with two wide-screen monitors and there was an iPhone sitting there. "Did someone leave their phone here?" You asked as you sat down. "No, that is your company phone." he said as he looked at you. "Johnny will be using it to call or text you if he needs anything." he said. Wow. That's impressive. "If you need anything let me know," Jake said as he headed back to his office.

You set your bookbag and purse down beside your chair and turned on your computer. You noticed the clock was showing 7:06am. I wonder what time he will come in everyday? All of a sudden you hear footsteps coming down the hallway and there he was. Johnny was walking down the hallway, cell phone in hand on a phone call as he walked by and into his office and closed the door. Well good morning to you too. You began going through his emails and schedule for the entire day.

Johnny walked into his office and hung up his jacket while still on the phone, "I don't care about that. I just need to make sure that we are making our quarter numbers.." He trailed on as he got settled at his desk. He looked over and noticed y/n at your desk, working. Johnny then looked at his watch. Well, she is here at the time she said. Impressive. He hung up the phone as Jake walked in. "Morning, I see the assistant is here on time." He said as he was going through his emails. "She came in at 6:45 actually" He said as he sat down. "Okay, so here is the phone number for her work phone." he said as he handed a piece of paper to to him. "Thanks" Johnny said.

For the next hour, both of them were in the office working on the daily items of running the bank. Johnny got up, walking over to his door and opened it. "Y/n.. can you come in here for a minute?" He asked. You stood up, "sure," you walked into his office and sat down next to Jake. Johnny sat at his desk and looked at you, "I remember you said you have class this morning, what is your schedule?" he asked as he grabbed his phone to take note.

"I have classes on Tuesdays from 10a-2p, Wednesdays 8a-12p and Thursdays from 1pm-4pm." you said as you watch him. Johnny nodded his head. "Okay, that will work for me." He looked back up at her. "Make sure you have your company phone on hand at all times. In case I need you.." he trailed off. "For something" he finished. "Okay, anything you need me to do right now?" You asked. Johnny leaned back. "Actually, yes - can you get my schedule for today and tomorrow ready and bring it in for me?" He said.

"Absolutely," You said as you got up and left the office back to your desk. Johnny looked back at Jake. "I think we got a good one," Jake agreed and left his office. After about 30 minutes you walk back into his office. "Here is your schedule," You said as you handed it to him. "You can call me Johnny.." He said as he took the papers from you.

You smiled, "Okay, I am about to leave to head to class. But, I will be back after my last class for the day. I will have the cell phone as well." He looked up and noticed your smile, sweet and sincere. "Okay, sounds good." He said as he looked back down at his paperwork. You head out of the office and off to Uni for class.


	3. T h r e e

Over the next 5 months, you and Johnny worked very well together. You both started to learn more about each other and slowly became friends. It was a Friday at 9pm and you were getting ready to go out to a dance club with a group of your friends and you were getting ready at your apartment. {ring ring} You run over to your phone and notice it's your work phone,

[Hey y/n.. I am sorry to bug you this late but, I cannot find the papers from the meeting earlier. Are you able to come back to the office to find them?] Why is he still at the office this late at night?

[Yeah, I can stop by. I'll be there in 10 minutes.]

[Thank you, y/n I appreciate it.]

You tell your friends that you will meet them at the club as you head to the office. Johnny heard steps coming down the hallway and look up, he sees you. He notices you are dressed up and was fixing his hair as you walked into his office. "Hi Johnny, do you remember where you last saw the papers?" You asked walking up to him. "No I honestly don't" he said. "Let me check my desk." You said as you headed to your own desk. Why is she all dressed up? I wonder where she is going to tonight. After searching, you find the papers and handed them to Johnny. "Anything else you need from me?" you asked.

"Yeah, where are you going? You look great." He said as he leaned against his desk. You immediately felt your cheeks become warm as you smile. "I am heading out to a club with my friends." you said. Johnny nodded his head. "Well, have fun. Be careful please." He said as sat back down at his desk. "Thanks, I hope you don't stay too late.. You need some time away from the office." You said then left to meet up with your friends. She's right. I shouldn't be here all night every night.

Monday comes and Johnny comes into the office and stops at your desk. "How was Friday?" He asked as he sat on the edge of your desk, leaned towards you. You smiled. "It was fun thanks, and how long did you end up staying?" He chuckled. "I left a few minutes after you.." He smiled as he went into his office. In the afternoon, you walked into his office to hand him some paperwork that he needed to sign. As you walked around to beside him, you lean down and pointed to the spots he needed to sign. Good lord, he smells amazing. Johnny signed the paperwork and smiled. "Thanks," you said as you placed your hand on his forearm and slowly pull it away as you went back to your desk. Johnny watched you leave and sighed. What am I feeling all of a sudden? I cannot explain this feeling at all.

It was towards the end of the day and Johnny chewed on his lip as he was finishing up some paperwork. Should I ask her? I wonder what she will say. He got up and walked out to his door frame, leaning against it. He just watched you. After a few minutes you turn and notice his standing there, you can tell he's been working for a long time, his pants and dress shirt were wrinkled and his hair was a mess. You smiled, "Did you need something?" you asked softly as you turned your chair to face him. Johnny laughed, "Yeah, do you want to have dinner at my place?" he asked, nervously. You smiled and brushed your hair out of your eyes. "Really? Sure." Oh my god. At his place? Calm down y/n.

He was caught off guard by your answer but smiled bigger. "Great - how about we leave in 10 minutes?" He said as he walked back into his office. She said yes, I cannot believe it. Johnny leads you to his car, which he opened the passenger for you as you got in and walked over to get in himself. As he drove towards his place, "I am surprised you are leaving the office early" You said, giggling as you watched him drive. "Yeah, I need a break from working late every night." He said as he glanced back over to you and winked, then went back to looking at the road. You reached the gates to his home and he pulls into his garage. You step out of his car and followed him through the side door of his house and were immediately in the kitchen. "Wow, your house is beautiful." You said as you walked around noticing the beautiful architecture of the house. Johnny smiled as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "You can make yourself at home.If you want... you can grab some clothes to change into in my closet if you would like." He said as he began to make dinner for the both of you. "Okay, thanks" you smiled at him.

You found his bedroom, wow so big. You walked into his closet and looked around. He has incredible taste in clothes. You finally found a pair of Adidas pants and a t-shirt, you change your clothes and you pull your hair up into a messy bun and head downstairs. As you approached the kitchen you notice a smell coming straight to you. Pasta, oh I have been craving that lately. Johnny looks up and notices you walking back into the kitchen and stops what he was doing. Can she look like this everyday at work? What am I feeling all of a sudden? He looked back down at what he was doing. "It is almost ready." He said. He plates the pasta into two small bowls, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and walks over to the table. "Come over here." He said as he placed everything down at the table. You smile and took the chair across from him and sat down. "This smells amazing" You said. He sat down and looked at you. Something is happening inside me and I cannot explain it.

After finishing dinner, you stood up and took both bowls and began cleaning them in the sink. Johnny walked up behind you. "You're a guest. You shouldn't do the dishes." He said as he rested both hands on either side of you on the sink. You felt warmness as you noticed him continuing to stand behind you. "Too late" you laughed as you finished up and turned around, facing him. Johnny smiled softly, taking his hand and gently brushing your hair away from your eyes. "Much better..." He said softly, looking into your eyes. He then slowly leaned in closer, touching your nose with his and kisses your lips softly before pulling away. "I'm sorry.." He said as he scratched the back of his head and walked over and took a sip of his drink. Why did I just do that? You felt warmth all over as he kissed you and looked at him. "Dont be.." you whispered softly. Johnny looked back over at you, "Do you want to watch a move?" He asked, trying to change the subject. "Sure" You smiled. Both of you head to the living room and you sit down. He grabs a couple of blankets and hands them to you. "I am going to change, I'll be back in a few. Find a movie for us to watch." He said as he disappeared into his bedroom. After a few minutes he returned and sat down beside you on the couch.

As the movie began, you grabbed one of the blankets covering yourself up and getting comfy. He looks over to you, he moves closer and places his arm on the back of the couch behind you. "Share with me the blanket." He laughed as he grabbed some of the blanket and covered himself up with it.

You giggled as he took some of the blanket and relaxed. Soon you felt really sleepy and ended up closing your eyes and fell asleep. The movie ended and Johnny looked over at you, asleep. He smiled as he watched you sleeping, she looks like an angel. He turned off the television and took the blanket and wrapped you in it, picking you up and headed into the bedroom. He laid you down in the bed, pulling the covers over you. He stood there for a few minutes and continued to watch you sleep then he disappeared into the spare bedroom and went to bed. In the morning you stretched and woke up, you sat up and looked around. "How did I get here?" You said to yourself. Looking at the clock, oh no it's 8am you jumped up and walked out of the bedroom. You walked into the spare room and you saw Johnny, fast asleep, you smiled and pulled the covers over him and walked out of the room. You grabbed your clothes and left his house and grabbed a taxi home to get ready for work.

[Hey there - sorry I left this morning without waking you. Didn't want to be late for work!:) ]


	4. F O U R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter.

Johnny woke up and looked at his phone. She left? Is she like cinderella or something? What is she doing to me? He got up and got ready for work. You arrived to work at 9 and were working at your desk as Johnny came strolling into the office and sat at his desk. He was working all day and didn't leave his office at all. It's finally time for you to leave and he hasn't said one word to you at all today. You get up, grab your things and walked into his office. "I am leaving for the night, goodnight" You smiled at him. Johnny looked up "Goodnight." He said and then went back to looking at his laptop, working. As you leave, Wonder what's wrong with him? Why is acting like this to me? I didn't do anything wrong..

Over the next few weeks, Johnny has become more standoffish and more focused on his work and nothing else. Sometime he works all night long and is wearing the same clothes when you come in the following day. You have finally had it, you wanted to know what exactly is going on and if you didn't anything wrong. After getting up from your desk, you walk into the office and close the door behind you.

"Johnny,"You said sternly. "Yeah?" He asked as he kept working. You walked over and closed his laptop. "I am being serious." You said as you looked at him. Johnny, caught off guard by your actions pushed his chair back and looked at you. "What did I do?" You asked as you sat on the side of his desk. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You haven't spoken to me in weeks after I left your house.." You said softly, looking down.

She's upset about this. I didn't mean to do this.

Johnny sighed as he got up and looked out the windows of his office. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's me.." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "This always happens to me.. I just want to be honest with you." He trailed off. "I have a hard time explaining myself and my feelings when I like someone alot." You turned and watched him. "I am just scared of.." he said "Scared of what?" you asked as you walked over to him, placing your hand on his arm. "Falling in l-l-love" he said quietly.

A guy like him? Scared of falling in love?

"I have always wanted to find love but, I am scared when it comes to it actually happening." He said. He turned around, pushing you up against the wall of the office. "But," he said softly. You were caught off guard, looking right into his eyes. His breathing became heavy as he stared into your eyes. Should I tell her what I am feeling? He bit his lower lip before pulling away. "I want to apologize for the way I have been acting.." he said. You relaxed against the wall as he pulled back, you paused for a minute. The next moment you grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in again this time, kissing him passionately.


	5. F I V E

Johnny pulls back and grabs your hand and holds it tightly. Woah. He smiles softly as he kisses your hand. "What are you feeling?" You asked him as you watched his movement. He took a deep breath as he thought for a moment. "T-t-that I want to.."He trails off as he bites down on his lower lip. 

"I want to take you on my desk right now.." He whispers right beside your ear. 

You feel chills all over your body as you heard him speak. 

"Ahm.. Johnny?" A worker came into the office. Johnny jumped and looked over. 

"You have a meeting downstairs right now.." He said. Johnny cleared his throat.

"Right - let's go." He said as he looked back at you before heading off to the meeting. 

After he left the room, you collapsed to the floor. Wow. You take a few minutes to gather yourself before heading back to your desk. After a few hours he returned back up to the office as you were getting ready to leave. 

"Y/n.." He said as you were about to leave. You walked into his office. 

"Yeah?" you asked.

"Um.. I was being completely honest earlier with my statement.." Johnny said as he got up and walked around to the front of his desk. 

You bit your lip as you nodded your head. "I better be going.." you said softly. 

"I want you to come over tonight.. Please." He said as he watched you. 

"What time?" You asked.

"An hour." He smirked as he went back to working and you left the office. 

An hour as passed and you arrive at his place, knocking on the door. As Johnny opened the door you notice him wearing a t-shirt barely covering his biceps and black basketball shorts. He smiles big as he pulls you in and closes the door. Johnny smirks as he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close. 

"Now.." He said. You smiled as you rested your hands on his chest. 

"Too bad I couldn't of taken you on my desk earlier..." You giggled softly as you bit your lip. 

He smirked, picking you up over his shoulder and walked into the bedroom and tossed you onto the bed. "Well we wouldn't have to worry about anyone interrupting us now." He said as he laid beside you, pulling you close. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he pressed his body against yours. He pressed his length against you as he began kissing your jawline slowly.

The rest of the night was passionate, rough at times exploring of each others bodies and becoming closer to each other. The next morning, you woke up even more tired than you were the night before and a little sore. 

All of a sudden Johnny grabs your waist and pulls you against him. Kissing your lips softly. 

"Good Morning Beautiful" he says in-between kisses. Wow, can I wake up like this forever? 

You giggled, "good morning.." "How are you feeling?" 

He asked as he rubbed your back, looking at you. You smile as you pushed his hair back away from his face. "I am good, and still tired" 

You smirked as you kissed him again, as he gently bit on your lip. He laughed. "Well, it's a good thing it's the weekend.." He said as he kept rubbing your back, staring into your eyes. 

I want to tell her now, I want to just tell her everything.. "Y/n.. I am falling in love with you." he said softly. 

Your eyes lit up as he said those words. "I know I told you earlier I am afraid of falling in love but, there is just something about you y/n.. It was the very first day I met you. You bring comfort into my life, you bring happiness and I have never found it before with anyone else." 

You immediately blush and hide your face into his bare chest. You kissed his chest before looking up at him. "It was the night that we first kissed..that was when I knew my feelings for you were there." You smiled at him. Johnny smiled as he kissed you passionately, pulling you on top of him. He pulled away slightly, your lips still touching. "Can we stay in this bed forever? Just the two of us?" he laughed against your lips.


	6. S I X

You laughed, "If only we could sweetheart.." you said as you ran your fingers through his hair.

"I am surprised, it's Saturday morning and you are not jumping up going to your office or anything." you smiled. Johnny laid his head back, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Shocked right?"he laughed. "Well, I know that I do need to check a couple of emails.." he trailed off as he sat up, pulling the covers off of him. 

"Oh no you are not." you smiled, grabbing his forearm and yanking him back into bed, pulling the covers back over him. Johnny laughed as he fell back and looked over at you. 

"Oh demanding.." he smirked. "I like it... alot" he said as he rolled over facing you. "Well, I mean if you go check emails - I am gonna just leave and see you on Monday." you said looking at him. 

Johnny's face changed. 

No, I don't want her to leave. I never want her to leave this spot. J

ohnny wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close against him. "You are not allowed to leave.."He whispered against your lips before kissing you gently. You kissed him back, pulling away slowly. "Is it bad..that I want to take you again.." Johnny said faintly. You smirk as you kissed his jawline slowly, "Not at all.. But, I do have to go.." you said as you sat up. He pouted. "Now?" You giggle as you kissed him one more time. "Maybe next time it can be on your desk." you winked.

The next couple of months Johnny stopped working every weekend and all night long in the office. He was spending time traveling, and spending every waking moment with you. One night he wanted to surprise you. He told you to come over for dinner to his house. As you came in through the front door there were red rose petals on the floor, making a path. "Johnny?" You said as you took off your shoes and followed the path as it led to the backyard. You looked outside and saw Johnny standing there, looking at over view. "Johnny?" He turned around and smiled at you. "There you are.."He walked over, grabbing your hand and kissing your cheek. "Y/n... I am just going to come out and say this to you.." he paused for a minute. "Who knew that hiring you would change my entire outlook on life.. You make me a better man and I cannot thank you enough for it" he smiled at you, before getting down on one knee. "Y/n... make me the happiest man in the world to be my wife." he said as he pulled out the ring box from his pocket.

"A million times, yes" you smiled big inbetween tears.


End file.
